


Head-on Collision

by LittleTiber



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Closet case, F/M, Fighter!Eren, Fighter!Levi, Fucked Up Relationships, Love Triangle, M/M, OOC Eren, OOCness, Unrequited Love, asshole Jean, jealous Levi, not so short Levi, slight eruri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTiber/pseuds/LittleTiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a quiet but popular student at Trost Academy and Levi is a notorious but highly admired senior. One day  Levi sets his sights on Eren, his mild curiosity driving him to shamefully obsess over Eren, all the while Eren is caught between his feeling for Jean and his blossoming affection for Levi. Levi sets off an a mission to win Eren over and move on from his past as  Jean tries to keep Eren for his own selfish reasons .<br/>mostly set in Levi's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you can't expect the unexpected

I had never expected my day to turn out as it did. One minute I was simply itching to get onto the mats and beat some kid senseless, then all of a sudden some bright eyed brat is staring me down with a little too much determination in his eyes. I looked at him with as much amusement as I could muster before looking around to find my usual partner when I realized he had quit, I laughed to myself thinking I might have been a bit too rough with the guy.

"well?" I turned back to the kid with a bored look on my face.

"well what?" the kid stared at me like I was the most boring book he'd ever read.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna spar?" I rolled my eyes and raised my fists to guard my face as I took my stance watching as the other boy did the same.

I smirked when he reached forward to tap his glove against mine before cautiously taking a step back, we circled each other for a moment before I moved forward delivering a swift punch to the jaw, the boy retaliated with a kick to push me back, his face covered momentarily by the gloves that guarded his face, I stepped back to avoid his next kick. I had to admit the kid had guts as well as skill if the determination in his eyes was anything to go by I'd say he had just as much anger bottled up as I did, a low grunt was heard as my shin connected with his stomach effectively knocking him onto his back.

In the second that I stood there with smirk creeping up on my face, he was back on his feet with a concentrated look on his face, my smug look falling off my face as he moved forward driving his knee into my stomach. I doubled forward my arms wrapping around my stomach instinctively a loud grunt left my lips as I hit the floor. Heavy puffs of air left my nose as I gave my self a second to recover, the brat simply stepped back giving me a second to get up, the kid was looking at me with no expression as he tapped his glove against mine again, I concentrated on his emotionless eyes as I hooked my leg behind his knee and pulled back leaving the brat to hit the mat with a thud, a surprised gasp escaped my throat when he got up  _again_ and lunged at me  _again,_ this time he wasted no time advancing behind me immobilizing  me in a choke-hold.

I grabbed his arm as it encircled my neck and latched on to his biceps on his other arm. I couldn't believe it I refused to believe that some random little shit had the nerve to put ME in a rear naked choke ME! The notorious Levi Rivaille, the senior that would  kick your ass for breathing on him the wrong way, this green eyed brown haired brat that I had only just met  had me, Trost academies most feared student at his mercy. I threw my weight back onto him and he went sailing to the floor dragging me with him, I was getting desperate for air and I was way too proud to tap out instead I dug my elbow into his rib cage but his arms only tightened as he groaned in pain, he wrapped his legs around my torso giving me less room to struggle against him, black dots were appearing in my eyes and I knew I had to tap out soon, I tried rolling us over but the boy had successfully anchored himself  between the floor and my back. I internally groaned as my vision began to cloud up, reluctantly I tapped my glove against his arm signalling my surrender and sucked in a long breath as I rolled off his chest and onto the hard mat.

I lay there as my vision began to return and my lungs were full of air, I rolled onto my back and looked up at the well toned teenager before me and frowned as he stared me with concern.

"what?" I demanded,

"I didn't hurt you did I?,  _yes._

"no" I deadpanned, I huffed as he nodded and raised an eyebrow at him

"what is it?" he asked quietly

 "well are you going to help me up brat?" I smirked as he frowned

"I'm not a brat" he pouted as he extended a hand to me, ignoring the prickling feeling at the back of my neck I grasped his sweaty hand and stumbled forward as he yanked me upward he smiled slyly as I shot him a glare.

I grabbed my bag and slipped my shoes on while stealing a glance at the other boy he had his back to me and was draping a towel around the back of his neck.

"What's your name kid?" my curiosity only got stronger as he scowled at me

"my name is Eren Jeager you old man" I suppressed a smile as my hand flew to my heart feigning a hurt expression

" I am not old I'm only eighteen!"  Eren's face grew more frustrated as I smirked at him,

"I'm seventeen which makes me a year younger than you which means if I'm a kid then you're still one too!" he glowered childishly, 

I just chuckled as I stood "whatever you say Eli" I smiled as I reached the doors to the gym,

"it's Eren" I heard him mumble, my smile grew wider as I stepped outside, "asshole "he murmured before the doors slammed shut.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What happened to you?", I groaned as Erwin my dorm-mate stepped inside the room.

"nothing" I growled as I prodded at the purple patches covering my ribs, the kid sure as hell didn't hold back.

"How was your new partner?" the tall blonde asked, I grunted in annoyance as I continued to find more bruises littering my pale skin,

"bloody fantastic a real charmer that one"

Erwin simply chuckled "don't let Petra see those" he warned nodding at my purple and blue rib cage,

I shivered at the thought of my quiet and kind girlfriend raging until she found Eren beat him to a pulp,

I turned to Erwin with stern glare in my eyes "not a damn word or you're sleeping in the hall"  

I watched in satisfaction as he shifted uncomfortably and nodded, I turned back to the mirror and ran a hand through my recently washed hair I tugged on the longer parts of my undercut, a habit in which I never grew out of,  I sighed and walked to door before mumbling that i was going for a walk, I stuffed my keys and wallet in my back pocket and walked off down the hall. After walking away from the boys dorms I made my way to the parking lot where my car was sitting  in it's designated spot.

I was halfway to my car when I heard it, the hysterical laugh that sent me bolting to my car.

"LEVI!" I fumbled with my keys as I continued to sprint toward my only hope of escape.

My heart thumped as I the cars headlight flickered letting me know that I could escape as soon as I reached the car, then I heard it again the laughter growing louder I panicked when I couldn't figure out which direction it was coming from, I willed my legs to move as fast as they could carry me, but unfortunately it wasn't enough I was tackled brutally a few feet away from my car. I growled as i tried to wriggle away from the lanky body that had me pinned to the ground

"get off me four eyes!" I sighed in relief as I was released and let up off the filthy ground

" what is your problem Hanji?" I groaned as I glared at her,

She only giggled as Mike and Petra walked up behind her "aww don't be like that you spend so much time in the gym that we don't see you anymore" she pouted and hugged my tightly causing me to hiss in pain,

I clenched my jaw in frustration as I pried her arms off me.

"what are you bothering me now for?" I tapped my foot waiting for an explanation

"Petra and I ran out food and we saw you leave the dorms so we thought you could drive us to get more groceries" she explained in her overly positive voice, I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath

"get in the car" I looked up to see Petra smile and call shot-gun, I shook my head and smiled as I got into the car.

 Mike and I sat outside of the store in comfortable silence. I was aching and just wanted go to sleep, after a little while I started to get impatient I got up and walked outside searching my pockets for my pack of cigarettes I plucked one out of the box covered in 'smoking causes cancer' warnings and reached back into my pocket searching for my lighter after realizing I had left it in my dorm I huffed and looked around not knowing what to do.

I gained hope when I saw a boy standing in a corner lighting up his cigarette thanking Mr Higher power I walked in his direction I almost leaped in joy when I recognized the tall boy boy with the two toned hair I regained my composure when stopped and leaned against the wall next to him

"hey man" he greeted with a quick nod of his head,I almost laughed at the gesture.

"Hey, Jean is it?" he nodded extending his to shake mine

" yepp that's me" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at this, just standing next to the guy made me feel awkward.

"mind if I borrow your lighter?" I almost cringed at the desperation in my voice.

He said nothing as he handed me the lighter, my eyes narrowed in disgust at the words written on across it 'The Garrison' I so badly wanted to throw it back at his head, The Garrison was the worst band in existence with their crappy lyrics and even crappier guitar riffs and not to mention their 'oh so hardcore' logo, two roses on a crest looking thing, words couldn't express how much I wanted that band to retire early. Shaking my head I lit my cigarette and took a long drag letting my shoulders slump as I slowly killed my lungs, I almost laughed as I thought of the fact that what we usually like is also bad for us, shaking my head I handed the lighter back to Jean. I stood there lost in my thoughts until a figure walked out the corner of my eye, I ignored it until I realized it was coming this way, looking up I was met with the sight of Eren Jeager approaching with multiple bags that he seemed to have trouble holding,

"finally Eren I thought you'd been kidnapped or something" Jean pushed of the wall and took a few bags from Eren,

"see ya later Levi" Jean gave a two fingered salute as he turned and walked away with Eren in tow.

I was baffled as Eren walked away without a word, the brat didn't even acknowledge my presence I had no idea why it bugged me so much but suddenly I found myself wondering what I had done to be ignored like that I mean I had only just met the kid that day but I was still slightly hurt that he didn't look at me, I was determined to find out more about this strange kid that kicked my ass and ignored me like I wasn't even there.


	2. I'm going through phases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets put in his place and Levi's interest in Eren grows  
> Eren gets caught 'helping' Jean ;)

All I could think about while laying in bed that night was Eren. Fucking. Jeager. I had no idea  why I wasn't planning revenge on the brat,  the lanky shit made half my body black and blue I just couldn't understand why I wasn't angry. The more I thought about it the more I realized I was hurt, he had quite clearly ignored me when I was smoking with Jean, he could have said ' _hey it was really fun squeezing the air out of you today'_ and i would have been happy, in the end all I wanted to do was be Eren's friend. I rolled over and groaned, I couldn't sleep with all these thoughts and questions running through my head.

"Levi are you awake?" Erwin's tired voice snapping me out of my frustration.

Erwin was like a reincarnated saint or some shit, I was simply baffled by the amount of patience this guy had, the poor guy had been putting up with my shit since we were young kids. I had no idea why he still stuck around after realizing I wouldn't open up to him and although I would never admit it, the fact that he is still here for me means a lot.

"yeah, I'm awake" I said softly, 

"I heard you groan, are you in pain?" I looked over to see him sitting up in his bed.

"no I'm fine"

I felt the bed dip as he sat next to me keeping his eyes trained firmly on my face,my heart thumped wildly as he leaned closer until our faces were inches apart. I flinched slightly as his hand came up to rest lightly on my cheek.

"Erwin what are yo-" I was cut off as I felt his lips press against mine.

It's safe to say I was confused as all hell when his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me right against him.

This whole situation had me questioning all the years I had spent getting to know Erwin, I couldn't comprehend what was running through his head! I spent a long time thinking Erwin was the straightest guy I had ever known but in this moment I was beginning to wonder if Erwin was on drugs. I hadn't realized how lonely I felt until was being pushed back onto the bed with Erwin's broad chest flush against mine, I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that my relationship with Petra was just a facade so people didn't start to question my lack of interest in women, I had known since the the 8th grade that I wasn't in any way attracted to girls, god knows how many times I had tried to get off on the older boys playboy magazines but it just never did anything for me, eventually I realized I was having a hard time keeping my eyes from wandering to the other boys bodies while we were clustered in the halls. Erwin had been the first person I had told  but as usual he was totally cool with it.

I moaned softly as he rocked his hips down against mine.

"Levi I-", I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say.

"Erwin I can't your my friend, that's all we'll ever be", I didn't miss the way his dropped shame and hurt.

"I understand Levi" my heart sank a little as the words left his mouth. 

I could live a thousand lifetimes and still never deserve a friend like Erwin.

I couldn't bear to look at him as a sad smile spread across his face, what made it worse was that I found myself wondering what it would have been like if Eren was to be in Erwin's place above me, with strong arms circling my waist. I swallowed hard.

"I'm going out" I stated blatantly as I pushed him off me and made my way to my closet before pulling on a pair of grey Jeans and a black hoodie.

Erwin said nothing as I walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I had no idea how long I had been walking around outside the dorms before I decided to lay down in a random patch of grass around the back of the building, curled up on my side staring at the blades of grass surrounding me.

I felt nothing but lonely at that moment, I closed my eyes as tears began to well up I hated how much freedom I had, I hated the fact that I didn't need to be here. There was no one there to set me straight when I got out of hand, it frustrated me to no end how much I wished I could open up to someone and let them see who I really am. All I had really wanted for a long time was for someone to give me the affection I was cruelly denied as a young boy, I had been isolated from the other kids on the street, I had been told over and over again how I didn't deserve everything I had. My parents were cruel, they showed no love towards me instead giving me disgusted looks every time I had told them I loved them, everything I wanted was replaced with material things.

But no matter how many toys I had, none of them ever gave me the affection I had so deeply craved.

When I started to attend school in grade 1 I made lots of friends and lost them just as quickly. Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church were the very first friends I had ever made and I was so happy that they had reciprocated my admiration and  compassion, but it quickly came to an end when I had started getting too clingy. All of a sudden I was being bullied by the two people I had thought were my friends, I was being shunned by my classmates, and I simply accepted it by masking my emotions, every time someone made me mad I would walk away with a laugh and a snide comment. 

Eventually I met Hanji and Erwin but I was insistent on shutting myself out, in fear of getting hurt again.

By the time I was 13 I had begun whoring myself out to the bully who continued to beat me up all through middle school in an attempt to feel something other than emptiness, no matter how many times we fooled around I still felt nothing I just felt emptier.

I lay there on the grass thinking about how I became corrupt until my eyes began to droop, I stared at the delicate green spikes until a certain pair of green eyes popped into my head, I smiled as my eyes drifted shut, those green eyes burning on the back of my eye lids, my memory of them was hazy and blurred but the determination practically radiating from the green orbs was as clear as day. Eren never left my mind as sleep finally washed over me.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 My eyes flew open as pain shot through my ribs I curled in on myself instinctively, I was startled by my rude awakening and I was even more startled by the fact that I was still lying in the grass outside the dorms.

_Thud_

I sat up slowly as a lanky body landed next to me, a low grunt was heard.

"ow fuck" I glared at the back of the boys head that was concealed by a grey beanie.

"what the fuck is your problem asshole?" 

My glare softened when the boy who faced me turned out to be none other than Eren Jeager. I stared at the brat in shock, I wanted to slap myself for not noticing earlier. He had a lot of piercings.

five piercings in total, he had snake bites, a vertical labret piercing, his eyebrow was decorated with purple studs he had his septum pierced and last but not least the bridge of his nose had two black studs on either side. Not to mention the 1 cm tunnels in his ears, I was astounded at how I hadn't noticed all this before, had he taken them out before training? I had to admit all those piercings were a bit much, the only piercings I had were my snake bites and my septum, I couldn't really bring myself to care about his tunnels as I had the same as him. I shook my head slightly before returning my glare to its full intensity.

"Oh it's just you" he deadpanned.  _Just me?_

" what's with all those piercings brat?" I looked up at him as he slowly stood to his feet.

"I wanted them so I got them simple as that" a remark worthy of Levi Rivaille if you ask me.

I nodded and stood up, I looked his proud form with appreciation, he was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his hips perfectly along with a sleeveless shirt that hung off his shoulders so you could see his ribs if looking at him side on, across the front of the shirt the words ' _Rogue Titan'_  was written in a medieval font. I felt no shame in checking him out until I heard him clear his throat in a way that he was obviously trying to get my attention. When I looked up the shitty brat was smirking.

"You don't have any shame do you?" He asked in a cocky voice.

"No I don't" 

He looked like he was trying to suppress a smile.

"Sorry I'm taken"  _well fuck_ "bye bye old man" he turned on his heel and walked away giving me a salute much like Jean's.

This kid was really something.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent the rest of my day trying to avoid Erwin and Hanji, which for the most part was successful until I realized I had Hanji as a lab partner in chemistry. Deciding to skip out on chem for the day I wandered around the halls occasionally stopping to talk to a few random people, after a while I decided to go to the gym to train by myself until lunch, I was in the middle of thinking about switching up my usual training regime when I heard a low moan coming from the next locker section, after waiting a second I heard nothing and continued to write up a new plan, a few moments later I heard it again.

"Fuck!" a familiar voice hissed.

I decided now was the time to step in, I was starting to feel uncomfortable knowing that only a few inches of brick wall was separating me and two other people that could possibly be getting down and dirty. Rolling my eyes I stood up from my place on the bench and walked over to the next lot of locker on the other side of the wall.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Eren Jeager was on his knees in front Jean with his head bobbing in a steady rhythm his hands on Jeans hips and Jeans hand in Eren's hair thrusting slightly. The two hadn't noticed my presence yet which gave me time to wipe the shocked look off my face, I couldn't help but feel aroused and also slightly jealous, seeing Eren on his knees with his mouth full turned me on immensely. I cleared my throat loud enough to get their attention and watched in amusement as Jean pulled up his pants fumbling with his belt.

"Levi I-uh I we- we can explain!" Jean stuttered frantically.

Eren just stood off to the side with his head down and his arms wrapped timidly around his waist, he was blushing like a fucking tomato.

I held my hand up to Jean signaling for him to shut up and shook my head.

"Honestly kid I don't want to hear you explain why you had Jeager's lips wrapped around your cock" 

I fought to keep the smirk off my face as Jean stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Please Levi you can't tell anyone!" He shouted desperately.

"Oh please kid I've got better shit to do than to go around telling people about this" I waved my hands in a circular motion at the two in front of me, "quite frankly I don't want to remember it"  _lies all lies._

Eren bit his lip he looked like he was trying to burn a hole in the ground with his eyes.

"Your name is Levi?" I had almost forgotten that I hadn't told him my name.

" yes, Levi Rivaille" 

Eren looked like he just shat himself, he stepped closer to Jean and pressed his back against the lockers. 

"So you're the guy that everyone talks about?"  _  
_

" I guess so" Eren paled slightly.

"look kid I'm not against gays if that's what you're worried about and I'm not going to tell anyone about what I saw" I figured if I wanted to befriend Eren this was the best way to do it.

Eren visibly relaxed a sigh of relief escaping his lips " thanks a lot" and with that he took Jean's hand and exited the room.

I stood there for a few moments running the weird conversation in my head, was their relationship not our in the open? I walked back to my locker which was still open and grabbed my wraps and wound them tight around my fists before taking off my shirt and folding it neatly.

I walked out and stood in front of the heaviest punching bag, I stared at it for a moment before turning away to stretch my limbs. I always stretched before training in fear that if if I didn't I would cramp up or mess up during a crucial move. After I began to fell all stretched up, I made my way over to the bag and raised my fists to my face, I took a deep breath as my fist connected with the bag, I started to pick up a rhythm as the minutes past me by and soon I found my thoughts drifting to Eren and Jean, I was mad that Eren was going out with Jean, I was mad at the ugly horse face choosing to get horny while I wanted to train.

_Thump_

Why did i even care?

_Thump_

Why was I so intrigued by the brat?

_Thump_

And why was he so damn confusing?

A ripping sound pulled me out of my reverie, I stopped and looked down at the pile of sand quickly growing at my feet. fuck everything.

There goes another punching bag. Not that I cared or anything, my parents would simply pay for it without so much as a second thought if it meant they didn't have to put up with me being kicked out of the academy.

"I thought I'd find you in here" turned to find Petra looking at me with kind eyes, "What happened?" she gestured to the ruined punching bag.

" I must have hit it too hard" I stared at her small frame as she walked towards me, she was so small that she only just reached my collar bone.

" Levi, I don't know what's wrong but..." she sighed " I just want you to know you don't have to keep everything to yourself" I flinched as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I only stared past her as she embraced me, I knew that I was only using  her but I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't hug her back but she still stood there with her skinny arms around me, eventually she pulled back only to wrap her arms around my neck. I stared at her as she stood on her toes to kiss me, she pressed her lips to mine and smiled when I leaned into the kiss.

"you should go get changed it's lunch time" she smiled and went to sit at a bench.

I stood under the shower head thinking about my next fight, I very rarely lost a fight, and when I did I made sure to make the guy look as bad as I felt. Eventually my thoughts drifted to when Eren and I sparred and how his muscles flexed every time he threw a punch, I groaned as blood rushed south leaving me as hard as a rock. Knowing that I didn't have time to jerk off I stepped back into the locker room drying myself off hastily.

I stood there with my pants sitting around my hips, my pants were unzipped and I groaned clenching my fists at my sides. I just wouldn't go soft.

I thought about old ladies, licking up a dirty garbage can, having sex with Hanji, just about anything that would make any guy go soft but nothing was working, so I decided that maybe I had no choice but to jerk off, I sighed wondering how many times Eren had given a blowjob, all of a sudden the image of Eren biting my dick off flashed through my mind, I flinched and cringed. No one deserved that, not even horse face.

I walked out of the locker room with my junk sitting limply in my boxers, I was still scarred by the thought that ran through my head. Petra stood and smiled.

"you look like you've seen a ghost Levi" she giggled as she took my hand.

I nodded slowly as she lead me out of the gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"No"

"But Levi!"

"No"

"Bu-"

"No"

"Levi!"

"Hanji!"

This had been going on since I sat down in the cafeteria, I sat in my usual spot between Erwin and Petra. The tension between Erwin and I was getting to be really uncomfortable and with Hanji rambling on I was starting to get agitated.

"Hanji I said no, just drop it all ready" 

"But Levi it will be a lot of fun plus Eren will be there!"

I glared at her menacingly, I hadn't told her about my curiosity over Eren yet and I was on edge about Hanji saying something bad in front of Petra.

"How do you know Eren?" I scowled at her feeling satisfied when she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well he's my friend I helped him adjust when he transferred here a few months back" seemed legit.

"And your point is?"

"When he told me his new training partner was a really attractive jerk I knew it had to be you!" she squealed in her overly happy voice

I stared at her for a few seconds running a through all the possibilities in my head.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid gig" I sighed

"great I'll tell you the details later!" she said standing up and waving before walking away.

I groaned and stood up grumbling about wanting to take a nap. I thought of nothing as I made my way to my room and collapsed on my bed. I plugged in my earphones choosing soft songs to listen to as I drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter, I personally think it's a lot better than the last one.  
> thanks to everyone that took the time to read this and if you would like to give me some ideas feel free!!!! :) xxx <3


	3. I'll drink you under the table (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi bond over some crazy partying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got me stumped to be honest I still hope you guys like it anyway. The chapter will also be split into two parts.  
> The song in this chapter is I'll shut you down by This romantic Tragedy (The lyrics in brackets are Armin's lines and the bold writing is when they're singing together)  
> I hope everyone enjoys!!! <3

I didn't know how to feel when I found myself stuck in front of a stage with dozens of other sweaty bodies, Hanji had ignored my protests when she'd dragged me from my seat at the bar. I didn't want to be there but the thought of seeing Eren here was enough to get me to agree to attend this gig.I scowled as Jean and a few other people I didn't recognize came to stand with Hanji and I.  The band that was playing was apparently a post-hardcore cover band that had become quite popular with the teens and young adults in the area, I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little excited to see them play. I would also be lying if I'd been denying the fact that I loved heavy music. I looked at the stage noting that back of the stage where the drums sat was about a foot higher than the rest of the stage, there was a blue microphone poised over the drum set as well as a long tube filled with drum stick. I had also noticed there was only one microphone in the middle of the stage. 

The crowd went wild as the lights began to dim down, I was feeling a little disappointed that Eren wouldn't be here to hear the first song as the first few members members came out I turned to Hanji.

"Where is Eren? He's going to miss the band" I tried not let her see the disappointed that managed it's way into my eyes.

She giggled but said nothing as the last of the members filtered out from backstage, I growled as I turned back tot the stage. I looked at each of the members individually, there was a blonde boy with a feminine frame at the microphone in the middle of the stage, he had a blue bass guitar hanging from the straps around his neck, he looked down shyly at the group I was standing with and waved, my heart fluttered.

"who's that?" I asked curiously,

"That's Armin he's friends with Eren" I nodded and continued to look at the other guitarists  who all looked  the same to me. The guy on the synthesizer set was testing his equipment when the drummer finally walked out.

My eyes widened as I recognized the turquoise eyes that locked onto mine in the same moment.

Eren waved at the Hanji and the others before taking his seat at the drum kit, Armin was currently speaking into the mic but I was too zoned out to listen to what he was saying. Suddenly there was music slowly filtering out of the gigantic speakers on the stage.

_Take a look at me,_

_I look into your eyes take a look you'll see,_

_I'm looking right through you I can read your lies,_

_Their drifting in your breath  it gives me the chills._

Goose-bumps had risen on my arms as Eren sang into the mic, I was entranced by the time the all the guitars had picked up.

_I'm blind with the effects of your beauty and perfect fake smile,_

_Your smooth lips mouthing every word, like a perfect crime,_

_It's funny how you're not worth my time,_

_you're worthless like a dime,_

_A cover of a book I've already read,_

Armin had joined in with Eren their voices contrasting wonderfully. I listened carefully as I realized Eren's voice had sounded slightly higher when he sang. It was certainly sounded very different from his deep husky voice, his voice now was smooth and light although still deeper than Armin's, every word flowed from his lips beautifully.

_There's trust and too much control the best of both worlds, (you're getting caught, before you get dropped)_

_It's bros before hoes so don't lie bitch when you know you've been caught, (I'm heading out)_

_(Are you out there?) This is so unfair. (Are you out there?)_

I nudged Hanji in the ribs and leaned close.

"They're really good I'm glad I came" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as she beamed triumphantly at me,

"Yeah, Eren's pretty good huh?" I nodded and leaned away from her

**It's kinda crazy knowing you're the only one that's the same,**

**Burning bridges is the way to get off playing your game.**

My eye twitched as I was pushed awkwardly against a really buff dude with short blonde hair, he only smiled as he grabbed my arm to stop me from falling, I nodded and stepped back to my original spot next to Hanji. My heart beat rapidly as Eren leaned closer to the mic screaming gruffly as his arms and legs moved to keep the beat.

_Don't like the change of plans, it's getting out of hand, we let go, let go._

My pants tightened as he used the moment he wasn't using his arms to rip his shirt off, his chest glistened with sweat and his shaggy hair was plastered to his forehead, I looked at Armin who was headbanging in sync with the the rest of the band, I was totally aroused at the sight of Eren's muscles flexing as he pounded at the drums.

_You're coming around with what you saw you never thought that I would walk  I'll shut you down,_

My fists clenched as bras and panties were thrown at Eren a blue lacy pair landing right on his face, he shook his head his face scrunching up in disgust as they flew off to the side somewhere. The various items of clothing kept coming at him in waves even a few pairs of boxers among them. 

_I've read about you on bathroom doors, I never knew you were a whore I'll shut you down._

My brow furrowed even more at the lyrics, they were slightly degrading in my opinion, my stomach lurched as I realized they seemed almost familiar. I pushed and shoved as I made my way through the crowd, before I walked out of the cluster completely I turned to look at the stage.

My heart pounded as Eren looked me dead in the eyes, I shook my head and made beeline for the entrance.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood in an alley beside the bar with my back against the wall, I huffed as I lit my cigarette and inhaled my shoulders slumping forward tiredly. Eren's voice was amazing as well as his precision on the drums, his performance was so endearing I was left with a raging boner and the great urge to leave and forget that he even existed. It wouldn't make much sense to pursue a relationship with him because, one : The brat was potentially  already in a relationship (even if it was with a horse), and two: Eren had made it clear that he didn't like me one bit. As much as it hurt to think that Eren might never want to give me a chance I knew it was probably better off that way. I groaned and slid down the wall burying my head between my knees, I sat like that until I remembered that my outstretched arm was still holding a cigarette, I snubbed it out in the cement and tilted my head back.

Inside a voice was announcing that the band was done for the night as the crowd was booing in disappointment, I wanted to go inside and see Eren but I felt out of place he had a boyfriend and whole bunch of friends to do that, besides what would I do if he were to ignore me again?

A few more minutes had passed and I lit up another cigarette, I didn't feel the urge to smoke but I did so anyway for lack nothing better to do. I closed my eyes letting smoke pass through my lips, I wanted to go back to my dorm and just sleep, no-one seemed to have noticed my absence, I sighed and shook my head. Since when did I give in to self pity?

I groaned internally as someone leaned on the wall next to me.

"Mind if I bum a smoke?"  I jumped slightly and looked up at the bright green eyes that stared down at me.

"I didn't think you were a smoker"

He shrugged "I'm not really but it helps me unwind sometimes"

I nodded and held out my freshly lit cigarette "do want to finish this one off? I only just lit it"

He muttered a quiet thanks as he brought it his lips and inhaled. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until he dropped what was left of the cigarette and stepped on it. My heart sank slightly, I didn't want him to go back inside just yet.

I looked at him in surprise as he sat down next to me.

" No longer ignoring my presence I see?"

He smiled at me sheepishly "sorry I just didn't want to say anything stupid"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean I'm sure you've been told but, you're really scary, and I'd heard all these rumors about you and the when you caught me and Jean in the locker rooms" , he took a deep breath, " I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be around someone like me"

I looked down at my hands letting what he'd said sink in. He thought I didn't like him, I thought he didn't like me. All just a misunderstanding.

I sighed in relief, " to be honest I thought you didn't like me" 

He chuckled "so no hard feelings?"

I smiled "nah we're cool" my smile slowly faded "what about your boyfriend?"

Eren tilted his head in confusion until his eyes widened and his lips formed a small 'O' shape.

"you mean Jean? we're just friends I was just helping him out I guess" he looked away blushing heavily.

I nodded and ruffled his hair " like I said i won't tell anyone"

He smiled at me and stood up holding his hand out, " Will you Levi? As the greatest training partner that anyone could ever have, do me the honor and party your ass off with me?"

I laughed and grabbed his hand rising to my full height "let's do it brat" We laughed as we made our way back inside the bar.

As I walked behind Eren i realized that I was only an inch or two shorter than him. I chuckled envisioning myself as a thirty year old midget.

I smirked as Hanji pushed a dozen shot glasses my way.

"your on four eyes" I said grabbing a shot.

"let's do it!" she squealed as she grabbed one.

"show her who's boss Levi!" I laughed as Eren yelled from behind Hanji.

I pushed away the shot glass and grabbed another one. I wasn't going to let anything bring me down tonight.

 


	4. I'll drink you under the table (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi start to become friends when everything is turned upside down by jean. And Levi gets better acquainted with Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me a while to update I've been so busy these past few weeks, my mum just got married a few days ago and I'd been spending so much time helping her organize stuff I hadn't written anything. Anywhooo now that all the excitement has died down I'll be updating on time. Also as new ideas have popped up I shall be adding new tags to the story just so you guys don't get confused.  
> warning there might be a lil bit of angst in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!!! :)

I couldn't control my laughter as Eren and Hanji yelled at each other stubbornly, Hanji was trying desperately to hit Eren swinging her arms wildly at him while he had his hand on her head holding her back.It all looked so childish I had to film it.

"jeez Hanji it was an accident" he shrugged giving her head a hard shove to send her backwards, she simply got back up returning them to their original position

"I am humiliated! You ruined my life Eren my life is over!" Eren laughed and took a step back causing Hanji to fall forward

"Oops that was an accident" He laughed hysterically as Hanji glared at him.

I was siding with Eren on this one; he'd tripped Hanji while she was trying to impress some random guy on the dance floor resulting in her legs going up and her flashing pretty much everyone.

I wasn't quite drunk but really buzzed and it had only been half an hour since I'd done all those shots but I was nowhere close to stopping. I stopped recording when the argument was interrupted. A few people I recognized from school had stepped forward to greet Eren and Hanji, one of them I had identified as the bulky dude I was pushed into earlier, another was a girl with black hair and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. I looked at the crowd of people dancing in front of the stage as the thought of the song that Eren’s band had played.

I knew that I was being irrational but I felt that those lyrics hit too close to home. It felt like Eren had chosen that song specifically for me, to remind me that no matter how hard I try to forget about my past it will always come back to haunt me. Although I’d never done anything more than give the boys in middle school a blowjob or let the occasional finger slip in I still felt dirty, at the time I was so focused on trying to feel something but in the end all I felt was disgust.

I wanted to just move on from all that but just as things started to feel okay I was pulled back to the past.

“Levi!” I jumped looking at Eren as he waved his hand at me.

I stood up and walked to the little group that looked at me warily. I scanned the group and tried to remember people’s names. The small blonde guy was Armin, the horse face was Jean and the rest of them wouldn't come to mind.

“hi” I waved awkwardly at everyone, holy shit if things weren't already weird enough I think I just made it worse.

“Levi these are my friends Armin, Mikasa-” he pointed to the girl with the scarf.

“I’m Reiner and this is Berthold” I nodded in acknowledgement as the walking talking ball of muscle introduced himself and the nervous giant next to him.

“Levi” was all I said in reply.

“Levi and I train together, he’s really good” I jumped as he slung and arm over my shoulders. I tensed nervously; the urge to wrap my arm around his waist was causing me to tremble slightly.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, I balled my fists as he leant into me.

I nodded slowly as he smiled; Mikasa cleared her throat and threw me a dirty look. “Eren don’t drink too much tonight and try not to hook up with random people again”

Eren stared her blankly “I’ll do what I want”

“Eren I don’t think-” she stopped mid-sentence as Eren grabbed my arm and began to walk away

“No Mikasa fuck off you’re irritating me” he stopped when we were a few feet away from her

“Stop acting like you know what’s best for me I was fine before you came along I don’t need you treating me like a kid” his face remained blank as she stared at him.

Scoffing he turned and dragged me away with him, we sat at the bar for a few minutes before he turned to me, I stared at sea of people swaying in time with the music ignoring the way he was looking at me.

Eren was quite an interesting person one minute he’s quiet the next he’s a social butterfly, it wasn't surprising that people wanted to be around him, he was attractive and was easy to be around. Well for everyone except me.I found it hard to believe that he wasn't in a relationship with all the admirers he had. Wait.

Wait.

Just a few days ago he’d said he was taken, but not by Jean. Whom he gave a blowjob.I looked at him out the corner of my eye and he was still staring at me, it was intriguing yet creepy at the same time.

“Why are you staring at me?” I turned my whole body towards him

. He said nothing just continued to stare at me; I looked at his eyes as they glowed from the crazy strobe lights. His eyes were beautiful yet they made me uncomfortable.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” he asked leaning forward.

“I’m thinking about how hung over I’m going to be tomorrow” I deadpanned,

“I call bullshit” I raised an eyebrow

“What are you-?”

“Look I know that you shut yourself out for a reason but I see through your bullshit you can’t hide from me Levi”

My eyes wandered down to my hands in my lap “are you trying to mess with me?”

He chuckled and shook his head “no I’m being honest, I heard rumors about you and at first I thought people were just exaggerating but I realized that they weren't joking when they said you didn't give a shit I saw you beating up this guy on my third day here and on the surface you looked like you didn't care that he was begging you to stop but I looked at your eyes and saw that you didn't know how to feel at the time, I realized that you and I are alike in the way that we fight to feel something it’s like we try to find something to bring us back from our state of confusion, the more confused you looked the easier it became to tell when you weren't constantly questioning all that was happening around you”

I didn't know what to say I wanted to tell him how glad I was that he knew what lied beneath my stone facade that he could see who I really am, the more he spoke I understood that we really were alike, he understood me and I understood him he didn't want to open up and neither did I.

He wanted someone to read him like an open book. And so did I. Because it's easier  when someone understands you than to have to explain yourself.

“Levi I know we got off to a weird start but I hope we can be friends okay?” I looked up at him to find him smiling with unwavering sincerity, my stomach churned with an unknown feeling and it left me confused itching to pull him into my arms.

 I looked away from him my cheeks burning with embarrassment. “um yeah w-we can be friends” I glanced at him before standing up

“and not a word about me acting like a little bitch or you can forget about it”

Eren laughed giving me a playful slap across the back.

“um before you wanted to know what I was thinking before right?” He nodded and smiled reassuringly

“well I was wondering uh the other day you said you were taken but today you said you weren't going out with Jean but you gave him a blowjob…”

His face went a hundred shades of red “I well… shit… this is gonna sound cheesy but I wasn't really thinking when I said but I meant… fuck…” he sighed “ don’t laugh but I guess I meant my heart belongs to someone else but they don’t really feel the same way..”

I desperately tried to hide the smirk that was creeping up onto my face.

What he'd just said was the most cliche thing I'd ever heard. But then again this whole scenario was a tad bit cliche. This whole unrequited love business was just tiring.

"I completely understand Eren"

And I really did understand, that feeling of knowing you want someone to see you the same way you see them, the feeling of wanting to reserve yourself in hopes that maybe one day they'd feel the same way. I hated it.It was crushing and in some cases unhealthy.

I didn't want to rush into things and say I was totally infatuated with Eren but at the same time I knew that what I felt inside was different. Because well.

I actually felt something. I knew this feeling inside was not of anger or sadness, I wasn't able to tell what it was I was feeling but I knew it wasn't bad. When Eren smiled at me I felt warm inside, at first I thought it was lust but quickly threw that thought aside this feeling was warm it felt right it felt better than lust.

I wanted to be Eren's friend but at the same time I felt like I should stay away, I didn't want his current situation causing me any unnecessary grief.

One night.

One night I told myself I'd give myself tonight to enjoy as much of Eren's presence as I can after that he's simply my training partner and nothing else. I turned to him and held out my hand

"let's go dance" He laughed and grabbed my hand as I led him to the dance floor.

I had no idea what any of the songs were called but it was all just random party music to me. Eren laughed as we were pushed together by the crowd swaying in time to the music.

I bit my lip as he danced, I don't think he was trying to be sexy but god he looked so hot as he swayed his hips in time to the music. On impulse I reached out and grabbed his waist pulling him closer to me. His back was pressed to my chest as we moved in unison to the beat, crowd around us forcing us closer to each other. By now we were so close that our dancing was almost grinding, I wanted to slap myself as I felt the blood rush south.

We'd been dancing for a few minutes and I was sporting a raging boner, we were sweaty and I was thirsty, using this as my excuse to move away before he noticed something poking at him I pushed my way out of the crowd and sat down with Hanji who was too busy conversing with Armin and Erwin to notice my presence. I stared at Erwin for a long moment wondering when he'd arrived  before noticing Hanji's full glass of scotch, I stood up swiftly and snatched her glass chugging the liquid and slamming it back down before making my way back to were I'd left Eren.

I looked around for a moment before I spotted him.

He was getting hot and heavy with Jean, he had his  arms wrapped around Jeans neck while Jeans hands rested in the same place mine had not too long ago, their lips were moving wildly as they made out in the middle of the dance floor, I watched as their hips ground together desperately.

I felt nothing as I turned around walking back to Hanji and Erwin, I noticed along the way that Armin sitting alone  on a bar stool bouncing his knee nervously, deciding to see if he was okay I made my way over and sat down on the stool next to him.

"what's up kid?"  I said draping my arm over the back of the stool.

He looked at me and bit his lip "hey"

I sighed realizing he was probably scared from being left all alone.

"do you wanna dance with me?" I was taken aback by his sudden question, after what went down with Eren I didn't feel like it but I didn't want to decline either.

I stood at the same time as him, letting him guide me back to the dance floor

My eyes wandered down his slender body his jeans were tight against his legs showing off his ass in a way that made me go slightly hard again. When we reached an area on the floor that wasn't so crowded Armin turned to me grabbing my arms before guiding them to his hips. 

I was surprised at how forward he was when just a minute ago he seemed so shy. He made a point of pressing his body right against mine while we danced, by now I couldn't care less who was watching  I slid my hands down his hips to his ass as his arms that previously rested on my forearms snaked around my neck before pulling me down.

I didn't protest when he pressed his lips to mine, I leaned into the kiss running my tongue along his bottom lip, he gave a slight whimper as my tongue invaded his mouth, our hips rocked together fiercely. I panted lightly as our lips parted.

I continued to dance as my eyes scanned the people around us, my eyes met with a bright green pair for a split second before they made their way back to Armin. I looked back at Eren out the corner of my eye, he was watching us as he danced with Jean, I couldn't see him enough to see what expression he had on his face so i turned my attention back to Armin who was still grinding wildly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I'd stayed out partying for another hour or so before I decided to ask Erwin to take me back to out dorm as I was too drunk to drive myself, we sat in a comfortable silence for the drive back.

I'd managed to walk relatively safely to the dorms until we reached the stairs, that was when Erwin had scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way. When we reached our dorm he put me down so he could unlock the door, I was able to stand for two seconds before the floor came zooming towards my face, Erwin caught me around the waist and pulled me back so fast I plummeted straight into his chest, we stood there for a second before I burst out laughing.

"shh Levi you'll wake the building up" he rumbled.

"Erweeen!" I drawled out snuggling my face into his chest as he picked me up again

"what Levi?" he said softly as he put me down in my bed

"you got sssuch peerdyy eyess" I giggled as he took my shoes off

"thank you Levi" he chuckled standing up to put my shoes by the door

I snuggled my pillow as he turned the light off and sighed.

"Niiighttyy niight Erween" I whispered

"goodnight Levi" he whispered

I heard the sheets shuffle as he turned over in his bed. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before I felt my phone vibrate against my pocket. I fumbled with it for a moment before realizing I'd gotten a text.

_Unknown number_

**_1:24 AM:_ ** _It was nice seeing you tonight Levi ;)_

I was confused as to who it could be, I didn't remember giving Eren or Armin my number. I decided to ignore it and text back in the morning, I placed , the phone on my bedside table and  back snuggled into my pillow drifting off to sleep.

It had only been about five minutes before my phone vibrating against my nightstand roused me from my sleep, I picked up my phone and looked at the screen to find the same number as before was calling me.

Groaning I slid my thumb across the screen to answer.

" -Elloo" I cringed at how thick my voice sounded.

"Hello Levi"

My eyes widened as I felt my blood run cold

"I t-think you might have the wrong nu-"

"I've missed you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew I am thoroughly unsatisfied with this chapter e.e I hope y'all can forgive me I've was kinda in a hurry to give you all something before you guys gave up on me. Also I realize the little Armin scene was a bit random but it will make sense later. To make up for the long wait I'll be uploading a one-shot feel free to shoot me an email or leave a comment as to what shipping or setting you would like it to be based around :)
> 
> email me at: Bulletformysirens123@gmail.com 
> 
> (p.s. I'm really sorry to all the people who love Mikasa and didn't like Eren's rudeness but I cannot stand her T^T)
> 
> till next time!!!! <3 xxx


	5. Ignorance is bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's strange phone call drives him to the limit

"I've missed you"

My heart was thumping wildly, I was struggling to understand what was going on. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was, what made it worse was that I had no idea what he was on about.

"who is this?"

" you don't remember me?"

"no, should I?" I was getting frustrated to a point where I wanted to throw my phone across the room

I was tired and I was barely able to speak coherently, my mind was foggy and I'm pretty sure all the alcohol I'd consumed earlier was still having an effect on me.

"look I'm too tired to deal with this" 

I heard an exasperated sigh on the other end.

" c'mon Levi take a guess, we used to be so close all those years ago"

I remained silent.

he sighed again "It's me Farlan"

I froze. Why was he calling me now? Of all the times in the world why now?

Tears welled up in my eyes as I struggled to breath. This man was the cause of my turmoil he gave me the final push to move away from my home in Stohess. He was the reason I'd got beaten up after school, he'd bullied me mercilessly he'd used me, acted like I was special Farlan lied to my face claiming the reason our friendship had failed when we were young was because we were simply "stupid little kids".

In a way I had fallen for him, when I think back on it now I realize how fucked up things were; how could I fall for someone who used me then passed me on like a game of pass the parcel? How could I let myself be treated that way? I'd fallen for whatever affection I could get even though it was all a lie, the false pretense of love that plagued me had driven me to somewhat confess to Farlan, in turn he stopped coming to me when he wanted to mess around instead he sent a pack of hormonal teenagers to degrade me. To humiliate me.

 

"w-why are you calling me? How did you get my number? what are you doing in Trost?" anger began to build up inside of me.

"woah one question at a time" 

I said nothing waiting for him to continue.

"I'm staying in the area for a while and a friend of mine invited me to watch a band play at that bar so went and you just happened to be standing a few feet in front of me when the band started to play, I saw you hanging out with that weird chick with the glasses and asked her for your number she just yelled and gave it to me on a piece of paper"

My head was pounding and I wanted this to be over, I'd never felt so sick in my life.

"Farlan whatever happened between us is in the past now, and let's leave it that  way you don't need me I don't need you, simple as that"

"wow that's surprising Levi you've really changed, I guess your not so clingy anymore it's great to know you've moved on you seemed to be really into that drummer you were dancing with"

It was safe to say I'd had enough, this guy had the nerve to call me and harass me after all this time. I was not going to put up with this.

"look Farlan whatever you've got to say save it, I'm tired and I'm sick of your shit leave me alone and don't bother calling me again, ever, goodnight"

I hung up and stared at my phone, I felt my stomach lurch and I shot out of bed stumbling towards the bathroom, I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and heaved up all that was in my stomach. My eyes stung and my throat burned as I sat there clutching my stomach gasping for air, I leaned over the toilet bowl emptying my stomach even more when I felt a  hand gently rubbing circles on my back.

"Levi are you alright?" Erwin asked softly, my head pounded as I shook my head.

rising unsteadily to my feet I pushed past him and ran out the room and out into the hallway.

"Levi!" I heard Erwin call out to me but instead of stopping I sped up until I reached the stairs, I ran down the stairs not caring if I fell. 

I made it down the stairs without falling or injuring myself so I ran in any direction my feet would take me. I wasn't surprised when I found myself standing in front of my punching bag, I punched the bag hard making sure to tear the skin off my knuckles, I punched the bag as hard as I could yelling out in frustration. My punches got weaker as tears blurred my vision, I sunk to  my knees and dropped onto my side curling into a ball.

I sobbed weakly as my eyes drooped, suddenly I felt exhausted I felt myself drift as sleep finally took over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter was so short but it was just a short filler so that the next chapter will make sense, which by the way will be in Eren's POV :)  
> thanks to everyone who has left comments throughout the story so far I really appreciate it <3 xxx


	6. A series of awkward events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is plagued by a terrible hangover and somehow finds himself in some really weird situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here ;D <3

Hangovers really suck, that’s why when Armin kicked me out of our dorm because I wouldn't stop whining I deeply regretted drinking so much the previous night. Go get some fresh air he said, it’ll be good for your hangover it’ll make you feel better. He said. Little did he know that I was now sprawled out on the floor outside of the gym door  much crying my eyes out.

“Fuck you Armin you blonde little shotacon asshole” I sobbed banging my head against the doors.

I’d managed to roll to the door so that I could lift one leg to kick up the handle while the other pushed the door open I flopped forward onto my stomach jamming myself between the doors. A loud yelp rang throughout the gym as the door slammed on my ribs I wheezed as I used an arm to push it back open and wiggled forward, the door closed behind me and I rolled onto my back huffing and puffing proudly. It was probably a lot easier to just stand up and walk in like a normal person but making things difficult is my specialty, I continued to lay there sprawled out on the floor before I began to wonder what I was even doing in the gym. I was too hung-over to train and going back to the dorm seemed like too much effort after basically dragging myself here, I groaned and ran a hand down my face my head was hurting and my stomach was threatening to jump out of my mouth at any second.

Dying from a hangover is the best way to die at least that’s my opinion, first you get delirious and your personality changes then you sleep or pass out and you wake up then next morning spewing your guts up and your head pounds until eventually your head explodes. Yep. That’s what a hangover is to me.

Laughing at my own thoughts I eventually started to doze off still lying on the floor.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

_Dreams are weird._

_Especially this one, There is absolutely nothing but black,  it’s dark and it’s cold I can’t move from my where I lay on the cold floor; I’m drowsy and my thoughts are slow. I’ve lost track of how long I’ve been laying like this when sudden warmth brushes across my cheek, it’s soft and soothing but it fades away quickly. A soft whimper escapes my lips and the warm encases my whole cheek suddenly coursing through the rest of my body I lean into the wonderful heat and sigh, a small smile spreads across my lips._

_The warmth slowly leaves me again and I panic the cold comes back ten times worse and I’m left writhing trying to find the wholesome heat, the cold became so intense it felt like it was burning it froze my ribs and made lungs heavy. I strained my limbs trying to move off the floor but Instead tired myself, I began to hyperventilate as the cold constricted around my heart;  a choked sound left my throat and my eyelids slowly drooped although I fought to keep them open._

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

“Eren!”

 My eyes fluttered open to find a figure looming over me shaking me frantically, my eyesight was blurry and the voice sounded distant.  I was annoyed and confused at this person for making such a fuss when I was perfectly fine, well apart from the fact that I felt like a sack of potatoes and I couldn’t communicate with anything other than a few irritated grunts.

I began to fade back into unconsciousness when a pair of strong arms hoisted me up against a warm chest; I curled up against the warmth letting the rhythm of their stride lull me back to sleep.

~~~***~~~****~~~~

I am never drinking ever again.

All this pain just for the sake of some alcohol it’s just fucking ridiculous, my declaration would probably be meaningless the next time I go out but for the time being I was content in wallowing in my self pity. I couldn't even remember drinking much the previous night in fact I could hardly remember the night at all! What I did remember was becoming friends with Levi, then dancing with Levi, then dancing with Jean, and all of a sudden Armin’s locking lips with Levi! I have no idea why but I was extremely irritated watching them make out like that, how did Armin know Levi? I’m certain they’d only just met that night and Armin is waaayy too shy to go around kissing strangers and didn't Levi have a girlfriend? I don’t even know why I’m jealous I have Jean although our relationship is a bit odd, it’s hardly a relationship we’re more or less just friends with benefits.

Friends with very few benefits.

I didn't want to have sex with him (yet) because of his reluctance to be committed, sometimes I just wanted to give up on ever trying to become his boyfriend because it’s clear he has commitment issues and I don’t want to be pushed to the back of his mind while he’s messing around with someone else.

I sighed as I rolled onto my back staring at the roof; I remembered being taken out of the gym but that was as far back as my memory would allow. I turned my head at the sound of quiet murmuring on the other side of the room; Armin and Levi were sitting side to side on Armin’s bed conversing quietly as Mikasa read a book at our desk in the corner. Seeing Levi and Armin all cosy together really bugged me, the way they sat shoulder to shoulder with Levi looking comfortable and relaxed made me frustrated, I scowled and looked back at the roof closing my eyes willing myself to go back to sleep, I was certain they hadn’t noticed me waking up.

After a while I realized I just couldn't sleep anymore but I didn't want them to know I was awake just yet so I still shifted around the way a sleeping person would.

“Aww he’s so cute!” I heard Armin squeal under his breath.

“Yeah I guess so” Levi murmured.

It took me a moment to realize I had subconsciously wrapped my arm around a pillow I resisted the urge to giggle instead opting to snuggle my face into the pillow which made Armin squeal again, but as I moved the remaining blanket that was draped over my body slithered to the ground in between the bed and the wall. I shivered as the cold air settled on my bare skin and snuggled closer to my pillow I realized then that I didn't have my shirt or my jeans on but instead I had only a pair of shorts that I had underneath my jeans.

I groaned as goose-bumps rose up over my skin and shivered again, this got Levi’s attention and he came over resting one knee on the bed for support as he leaned over to grab the blanket. My heart thumped loudly as he hovered over me and the urge to pull him on top of me made me flinch which made Levi flinch and in turn made his knee jerk forward straight into my crotch. I curled in on myself groaning and cursing.

“Ow fuck, aww my nuts dude” tears formed in the corners of my eyes as my dick throbbed in pain.

“Shit Eren I’m sorry fuck! I’m sorry I-”

“What did you do to him?” Mikasa accused angrily, she grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him away from me.

“Don’t touch me like that again you shitty brat” he growled to Mikasa

“Mikasa shush Eren’s in pain”

God bless you Armin, I was still curled into a ball with my hands guarding in between my legs which was aching terribly. Mikasa walked over to our mini fridge and pulled out a pack of frozen peas (and I had no idea why they were there none of us even like peas).

“I think I heard your babies screaming Eren” Armin giggled.

“Shut up Armin or I’ll rip your dick off” I glared which caused him to laugh maniacally.

Levi grimaced and shivered with a weird look on his face.

“I’m sorry Eren it was an accident I swear” he frowned and looked at me concernedly.

“It’s fine accidents happen” I mumbled.

“Go on Levi kiss him better!” Armin giggled pushing Levi forward slightly.

Levi blushed like a school girl and Mikasa suddenly turned into the grim reaper, I dropped the pack accidentally as my face grew hot. Mikasa’s eye twitched as she picked up the pack again and shoved onto my crotch which made me whimper pathetically.

“What do you say Eren!”

“I d-don’t listen to k-pop” I grumbled

They all looked at me incredulously and burst out laughing.

“Are you feeling better Eren?” Mikasa gave me a worried glance.

“I’m fine just tired”

She nodded and stood there awkwardly.

“Oh Mikasa we’re going to be late! Sorry guys we’ve got to go run some errands but Levi I’ll see you later right?”

Levi who had an odd look on his face nodded and waved a goodbye.

Then it was just us.

“Hi” I said looking up at him shyly.

“Hey” he said pursing his lips.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” I asked hopefully, “I mean if you don’t have anything to do we could just umm hang out”

I bit my lip anticipating his answer.

“Yeah cool”

I pushed my bed to the middle of the room while he pushed Armin’s, after we picked out some movies and pulled out random packets of food we sat on the beds while the credits ran slowly on the screen. We’d chosen some random horror parody I didn't even know I had and so far it was a bunch of hilarious bullshit that had me and surprisingly Levi laughing.

Sometime throughout the movie Levi and I started bickering over the last cookie, I started to reach for it and he slapped my hand away my head snapped up to glare at him, we stared each other down until suddenly we were on the ground grappling until we were tired and he was slumped against my chest. We stared at each other panting hard until we both broke out into crazy laughter.

“Eren” he said pressing his forehead against my chest.

“Yes?”

“I’d told myself that after last night I’d stay away from you, but I don’t think I can”

He raised his head to look me dead in the eyes, I stared back at him seeing the pain and hope in his eyes. I didn't know what he was hoping for but I didn't want to disappoint him I reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Then don’t, Levi”

He leaned down until our lips were millimeters apart.

“Thank you” he whispered our lips brushed together as he spoke.

The look in his eyes was all it took for me to lean up pressing my lips against his, my eyes closed as he placed his hands on my waist I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His lips were soft moving against mine slowly and gently (I was really glad we’d both decided to take out our lip piercings), I felt something wet land on my cheek and looked up to see Levi’s eyes closed with tears streaming down his cheeks. I felt so sad for him in that moment I brought my hands to his cheeks to wipe away his tears before leaning up further to kiss his forehead.

He began to lean down again for another kiss but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door followed by the said door swinging open dramatically, Levi pulled away instantly scrambling to move away from me.

“What the fu-” I turned towards the door preparing to give the person a tongue lashing and stopped dead in my tracks.

“uh hi Jean” I smiled impishly

“hello”

“hi” Levi grumbled helping me to my feet.

He turned to the bed and I relaxed my grip on his hand expecting him to let go, instead he plops down on the bed pulling me with him making me fall into his chest. He smirked as I glowered at him and sat back comfortably, Jean shut the door behind himself and sat down on my other side so I sat shoulder to shoulder with him on one side and Levi on the other. He looked at Levi warily and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling my into his side I squeaked awkwardly and glanced at Levi he shot Jean a look and rested his hand on my thigh he then looked at me and winked.

Something tells me we could be here for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Eren you horn dog just can't say no can you?  
> haha I hope everyone liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it!!!
> 
> I would really appreciate it if everyone would check out my friend XxWolf_PackxX 's story Hollow King , it was gifted to me and I think their idea is simply amazing!!! please go check it out <3
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1931715/chapters/4171905


	7. Confused my middle name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the name of this chapter was more for me than it was for the story but anywho....  
> enjoy !!!

To say I felt like shit was the understatement of the year, I felt like the scum of the earth. I looked over to where Levi was sitting on the edge of Armin’s bed staring blankly at the TV; I felt a pang of guilt shoot through my chest and looked away. It really sucked to know that I was the one to cause him this pain and what’s worse was the fact that he kept pretending he doesn’t care.

I looked away and rested my head against Jeans shoulder; he wrapped his arm tighter around me until I had to re-adjust his arm to be comfortable. We sat there watching TV until I couldn’t handle the tension anymore, I un-wrapped Jean’s arm from my waist and sat facing him waiting until he got the point and got off the bed. He just turned to me and smirked.

“What is it little Eren?” he asked innocently.

I glared at him for a few moments, “get up” I growled.

“Why?”

“I want to smoke, get up” I whined slapping his leg.

“Too lazy” he said whilst stretching out.

“Jean!”

“Just climb over Eren”

Stared each other down for a minute before I sighed and swung one leg over his, as I moved to bring my other leg over he grabbed my hips and leant up for a kiss. I decided to tease him a bit and turned my head away at last second, he gave me a warning look and pinched my thigh, I squealed and bucked my hips forward. I realized my mistake when he let out a low groan and gripped the back of my thighs, he leant forward and pressed his lip to mine and trailed them up to my ear where he gave my lobe a nibble. I let out soft whimper and gave his chest a soft push, he  squeezed the back of my thighs hard and chuckled.

“You wait till we’re alone” he whispered lustfully in my ear.

He pulled back a bit and smirked when he caught me staring at his lips, I looked away and finally climbed off the bed , after rummaging through my bag for a bit I found my cigarettes and lighter and slipped outside to the balcony.

I couldn’t help but feel bad for what had just happened between me and Jean, especially when Levi had to sit there through it. I know I was leading him on but I wasn’t doing it on purpose. I just couldn’t resist him. We haven’t even known each other long and I can’t stop myself from wanting him, it sounds a bit like a stupid sixth grade crush but I just can’t help it. I don’t want to have to choose between Jean and Levi but at some point I know that’s what it going to come down to.

I know that breaking things off with Jean would be best for us in the long run but I just can’t. Whenever I find myself drifting further from Jean he always pulls me back in and I can never resist him.

I turn around after receiving a soft poke on my shoulder to find a tired looking Levi standing before me. I smile a little and offer him my cigarette lighter which he takes gratefully, I watch as his shoulders relax after a cloud of smoke escapes his lips.

“You okay?”

He nods slowly.

I look away from him, turning my attention to the view over the balcony. The lake behind the dorms was a beautiful sight at night, it was glistening with the reflection of the moon drifting over the small ripples in the water, the trees surrounding it swaying lightly in the breeze. It was peaceful.

I bite my lip as Levi heaves a big sigh.

“I’m sorry about Jean”

He looks at me with guarded eyes, “I don’t understand what you mean”

“Yes you do” Another sigh.

 

“Look I didn’t mean to-” My sentence falters when he rests a soft hand on my shoulder.

“You don’t need to explain it to me; I understand what’s going on between you two”

I look away in shame, though his steel blue eyes saw right through me.

“Hey, look at me” he says softly.

My eyes burn as I look back at him, a small comforting smile graces his lips.

“I don’t care what goes on between you two, I still want a chance” he whispers softly.

“I don’t know if I can…” I trail off again.

He just shakes his head, “It’s going to take time for us both right? We haven’t known each other long but I’ll prove that I’m better for you”

My breath catches as he looks me dead in the eye, I know what we had was instant attraction and it scared me. It took me a century to admit that I liked Jean and even longer to admit it to him, now all of a sudden I’m staring into the eyes of school notorious Levi Rivaille while he’s asking  _me_  to give  _him_  a chance because he  ** _LIKES_** me. This is the same I guy I’ve been watching from a distance since I first came to Trost, the same guy I had desperately wanted to talk to for god knows how long! The same guy that had inspired me to train harder, seeing him fight gave me the push I needed to work harder. I’d admired him before but he was always just the person I was inspired by, then I found out we would be training with each other and I was ecstatic. Suddenly all I saw him as was cold, attractive (extremely attractive), jerk. I didn’t like him all too much then and I thought he didn’t like me, but it was all misunderstanding. A BIG misunderstanding.

But now I don’t know how to continue with this little… Thing we’ve got going. It’s hard enough trying to get anywhere with Jean but now there’s Levi and I’m confused as hell, do I like Jean? Or do I like Levi? I don’t know.

I’m a mess.

I know Levi’s right about one thing though, he is better for me. He would be loyal and understanding right?

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out so I just nod, he nods as well and takes a step back.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you… What gym do you train with?”

At first his question confuses me but then it clicks.

“oh I train at the titans”

“gotcha”

“What about you?”

“The Legion”

Nice choice you gang banger.

I nod awkwardly as he takes out his phone, a sour look crosses his face and he begins typing rapidly. I to refrain from checking him out but my efforts become useless when my eyes start to wander down his slender frame, from his shoulders to his hips, it’d be wrong to say he didn’t '

“I’m going to go now, I’m tired as hell but I’ll see you training yeah?” He looks up from his phone expectantly.

 I shake my head and look up at him “uh oh yeah I’ll see you then”

He smiles and holds out his phone to me, I stare at it for a second and look back at him, he rolls his beautiful eyes  cocks out his hip.

“Put your number in it brat”

I scowl and snatch it out of his hand before typing my number in hastily, as I type out my name in the contacts list a text notification pops up at the top of the screen.

**_Farlan- 10:43AM:_ ** _I know you don’t do that anymore but it will be just between us two ;)._

Confusion explodes inside my head at this, who is this person? What doesn’t Levi do? I save my contact and hand him is phone back. I clear my throat awkwardly and look away from him.

“I’ll see you later then?”

He says nothing but instead takes a step forward and plants a soft kiss on my cheek.

“Sleep well ok?”

“Yeah”

He gives a slight smile and walks back inside; I slump against the rail and groan. How can I go inside and mess around with Jean after what just happened? I bang my head against the metal bar and groan again.

I’ve just made a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter was a pile of shit, it took me so many attempts to write this chapter and it still ends up like crap Dx I'm sorry!!! This is probably the worst fic ever I know everything is probably confusing so far but I'll try to fix things up. ugh this chapter was soooo sloppy but I'll work harder for the next one.  
> Thanks for reading xxx


	8. Hiatus

*NOT AN UPDATE*

I'm really sorry ;~; I'm going on a bit of a break for a week or so, so I can get back on track with the story. I'm really disappointed with the last chapter because it was rushed and hardly made sense, I'm gonna take some time to get my shit together and give you guys a good story rather than a jumbled one. 

Once again I'm really sorry but I won't be gone for too long <3 xxxxx

Thanks for all the support so far <333


	9. I'm sorry

I just wanted all my readers to know that I will not be continuing this fic, I gradually lost interest in attack on titan fics and moved onto K-pop and that is where my focus has remained for the most part. But recently I started to get into AoT again and I would like to start writing Ereri fics again, but I will not be continuing this one. 

I re-read this fic and I'm absolutely embarrassed by the dodgy plotline and poor pacing, all in all if I had bothered to continue this fic it would have ended up a bad one. I hope you all will forgive me for being incompetent but I will make up for it.

I will start up a new fic, I was thinking of a few different ideas which I will give a summary for each and let you guys decide.

 

1\. Eren Jaeger is a young teen on the run from his hometown, he isn't quite sure where he is running to but that all changes when he meets a strong group of runaways quite like himself. All the while they struggle to survive against the rivalry of other gangs, as well as the chaos that arises after dark. For the runaways there weren't many rules to be followed, but one was clear; Never wander too far from the light. [This was originally an AoT fic that I turned into a K-pop fic and then converted back because it suits AoT much better.]

 

2\. Levi Rivaille is not person who is easily fazed, being a highschool student by day and a ruthless gangster by night meant that he experienced A LOT of things. Then when one day a kid with bright emerald eyes who's name turns out to be Eren shows up, Levi's life gets even more interesting. Eren seems innocent enough at first, gullible even, if the reality  that he is completely oblivious to the fact that he is a hardcore player is anything to go by. But soon enough any first impressions Levi has of the kid gets thrown out the window when he learns that Eren too, is a dangerous mobster. [could be a oneshot or chaptered, your pick].

 

3\. Levi was 5 when his sensei introduced him to their newborn baby boy, he was 7 when he was announced as the child's betrothed. When Levi was 14 his Sensei were brutally murdered along with the rest of his clan. With nothing but his Sensei's son and last words to move forward, Levi sets off on a journey to last years. Along with the struggle of surviving comes the burden of watching over his young betrothed, over time Levi begins to it see as less of a burden and more of something he was destined to to do. [There's a lot more to the plot but I can't exactly fit it all into a summary so you'll just have to vote to find out]

 

So there you go, just comment a number and reason why I should write and the most votes win, simple. Thank you x


End file.
